


Multiversal

by LuciferSPN



Category: Lucifer (Comic), Lucifer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11061132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciferSPN/pseuds/LuciferSPN
Summary: In the beginning God Created light. But which god though? And in which universe? What happens when supernatural and Lucifer's Creators clash?





	Multiversal

if you're looking for an all-powerful dictator asshole God you might try looking a little closer to home.

This Is the Presence:  
https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-wV_5kI64om4/V73S01rtY4I/AAAAAAACydQ/-HDD6RXDIlo2kvIKeeL9rnGE3TOMaihpwCL0B/w549-h845-no/Lucifer%2B%25282015-%2529%2B009-022.jpg

he wasn't always like this. One of his plans went awry and he was killed only to be resurrected wrong. That's what turned him into the thing you see in that image. What The Presence's original plan was we still don't know. these dimensions And Multi-Verses are constantly shifting and it is impossible to keep track of every single one.

Now let me tell you a story. You see the Lucifer verse was created in the first place by the goings-on in the Presence's creation around the time of his death and resurrection. These events caused blast waves that left his creation and created the new one that is the Fox Lucifer verse. But something went wrong the power that created this new verse was that of the corrupted Presence. This power manifested the strongest when it created Charlotte and her Husband. these pseudo-Gods then shaped the creation to what they wanted and brought the Lucifer, Amenadiel and angels of this universe into existence. 

The pseudo-gods having been made by corrupted power were not omniscient and could only affect their own universe although they could travel to any other universe they wished save the Presence's creation. Being figments of corrupted power they too were corrupted. This meant that they would constantly fight with each other and manipulate others. There was nothing good about either of them. Their relationship would be abusive on both sides and they were doomed to destroy each other. they would also attempt to pull their children into their quarrel treating them as pawns and toys. Which ever one of them that got the most 'pawns' on their side would be the winner of their sadistic game.

Their children however being created secondhand were not as affected by the corrupt energy as they were. The energy merely created Lucifer's true form that would later be known as his hell form. A combination of his parents treatment of him and the dark energy gave him his famous temper and need for justice. The Angels would have the ability to rebel against their father and do good though their parents were lost cause.

Now in the present day of the Lucifer verse Charlotte began to get ambitious. She was in her celestial form and ready to begin the game anew with her husband. Suddenly Charlotte got a new idea. She was aware of other universes and their gods but she thought herself The Goddess of All Creation and thus above all of them.

She chose a universe at random, the supernatural universe. She wanted to conquer it and gain more pawns to use against her husband. And the beings of this universe to her looked... moderately powerful. They would be of much use to her.

She entered the universe and attempted to broker a deal to get Chuck and Amara on her side. she had appeared in their favorite galaxy where Amara and her brother had been vacationing. "my husband is right behind me. he'll destroy your creation and mine if you don't help me." Charlotte said in a faux terrified voice.

"Who are you?" Chuck asked in a concerned voice.

Charlotte replied "I am Mother Nature. The man I once thought of as my husband an equal has turned callous and cruel and is attempting to destroy my creation and me along with it. He will do the same with any other gods and creations that he can get to if we don't stop him.

"I want to help you, let me talk to my sister." 

He allowed Charlotte to perceive him dragging out this moment in the time stream in order to slow down the false threat of her husband. Charlotte allowed this and use the time to formulate millions of alternate plans as she was in no rush.

Chuck conjured doubles of himself and his sister for Charlotte to keep tabs on so that she would think her plan was succeeding. The doubles would be in agreement with her plan but concerned for their universe before ultimately deciding to help her with her husband.  
Their actual conversation went like this. 

"what are you doing, brother? You know what she is and what she's done and you know she's lying."

"Yes sister but you know I can't destroy her outright. We cannot risk a war with the presence even changed as he currently is. You know as well as I do, he'd take it as an attack on his creation."

"You're right, Chuck. That battle would destroy billions of universes on both sides and the death toll would be beyond the counting."

"I am not willing to sacrifice my sons to that monster." Chuck said forcefully. "Yahweh views his angels as tools and his two most powerful sons as extensions of himself. We must do all we can to preserve life despite Yahweh and his sons casual destruction of it." 

"Agreed brother, this war cannot happen. What you propose we do about Charlotte?"  
Chuck smiled. "stall her, I have a plan."

Amara appeared unnoticed in place of her double and covertly sent some of her power into her brother's double in order to control it. The three began plotting against Charlotte's husband.  
Chuck teleported himself into The Empty and began creating. He finished this creation within a reasonable amount of time in a place that is beyond the concept of time and space. Chuck had created an exact duplicate of the Lucifer verse down to its Angels and Demons. 

The duplication was situated in a minuscule corner of the endless Empty. This was an area of Chucks creation had been intentionally left blank for Chuck to use as a prison. Nothing besides himself and his sister could escape from this place and it would hold anything prisoner that it needed to and adapt to fit its captives.

Chuck returned to Amara and Charlotte, unnoticeably merging with his double. He seamlessly picked up the conversation and said "So as we determined the first step in destroying your husband is to gain more firepower. Let me introduce you to my sons." They traveled through the empty and to the door of the duplication that was disguised to look like the door to heaven. 

As Charlotte entered the duplication it began its work. Charlotte was once again in chains and imprisoned in hell with her son. Chuck and Amara appeared and said "don't worry, you'll be with your husband again soon."

They easily defeated the Lucifer verse God and dumped him in with his wife. They would soon escape hell and continue their games. However they would quickly discover that beings here beside them were no more real than spn Gabriel's illusions and there was no escape.

They could play their game and manipulate and destroy to their hearts content that they would no longer be able to truly affect anyone but themselves. This knowledge will eventually drive them insane. They would eventually destroy each other in their desperation to feel anything real.

The End


End file.
